The traditional telephone sets as they are widely used nowadays, almost all have a clumsy appearance. They also lack features which attract children, though their parents provide the children with their own telephone extension sets. But they are scarcely utilized by the children for discussing curricular problems with their schoolmates or saying hellos to their friends. Therefore, this shortcoming needs to be improved.